1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an emergency alert device, and more particularly, to a solar powered emergency alert device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public safety is always a concern in modern society, and the emergence of fast-response emergency response teams is becoming more prevalent and required. For example, if a citizen is being robbed, then it would be in the citizen's best interest for police officers to be dispatched immediately to the citizen's location.
Current procedures of requesting help from authorities and/or emergency response teams involve dialing an emergency telephone number into a cell phone, and then verbally explaining the situation and giving a location. However, this enforced system may be ineffectual in situations where the citizen does not have access to a cell phone, cannot speak or does not know their location.
Therefore, there is a need for an emergency alert device that can alert emergency response teams that a user is in need of assistance.
There is also a need for an emergency alert device that is solar powered, so that it may never run out of battery power and/or never need to be connected to an electrical outlet for recharging.
SUMMARY
The present general inventive concept provides a solar powered emergency alert device.
Additional features and utilities of the present general inventive concept will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the general inventive concept.
The foregoing and/or other features and utilities of the present general inventive concept may be achieved by providing A solar powered emergency alert device, including a casing body, a button disposed on the casing body to be depressed by a user, and a printed circuit board (PCB) disposed within the casing body to generate and transmit a signal to a third party device in response to the depression of the button.
The solar powered emergency alert device may further include a cap to optionally cover the button to prevent the user from depressing the button.
The solar powered emergency alert device may further include a solar panel disposed on at least a portion of the casing body to receive energy from the Sun and to provide power to the PCB based on the received energy.
The third party device may include an application running thereon to display a location of the solar powered emergency alert device on a map in response to the received signal.
The third party device may generate at least one of a noise, a vibration, and a visual signal to alert an emergency response team that the user is experiencing an emergency.